Strange Mix
by Hikarichan096
Summary: En un mundo donde la telepatía es posible pero debido a lo poderosa y peligrosa que puede ser para una persona se decidió que dos compartieran esa carga. Furuya no cree que llegue a conocer a la persona destinada a él. Sawamura tiene un impedimento para conocer a la persona unida a él.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas buenas! aquí les comparto la 3ra historia del reto con mis amigas (Kink Month) [la 1ra historia fue "_Sweet Boy_" y la 2da "_Relief_"], el prompts o tema de este es "Telepathic Bond", más abajo le cuento un poco más de esto xD ¡Que disfruten la historia!

.

.

.

**Strange Mix**

En un mundo donde la telepatía es posible era necesario cierto control… tal poder era demasiado fuerte para una persona, el cuerpo; ni el cerebro, llegaría a aguantar tal presión, hasta que se descubrió que en realidad no estaban solos, es decir, por cierto movimientos de hilo por parte del destino, nuestro núcleo; en la parte más profunda de nuestra mente, existe cierta conexión con otra persona, desde pequeños ya estamos enlazado y dicha unión hace más llevadera tal presión.

Desde que nacemos estamos unidos por un vínculo intangible, sentimos la presencia de ese otro ser en lo más profundo de nuestra mente, a medida que nos acercamos a cierta persona esa presencia crece, y justo cuando la conoces es como si de repente ya no hay dos seres compartiendo una mente… sino que se vuelven una…

Para cierto ojos grisáceos ese no era más que un cuento de hadas… o sea, no es que no lo creyera, sino de que le resultaba imposible pensar que conocería a esa persona, pueden estar a millones de distancias, vivir en otro país, y el enlace puede seguir ahí, en lo más profundo de tu mente, si están en diferentes países ¿Cómo lo sabrías?, es más, algo que llegaron a descubrir es que… esa persona ni siquiera tiene que haber nacido aún y puedes sentir "algo" en lo profundo de tu núcleo….

Sacando eso a parte… la telepatía aún seguía siendo complicada de controlar… lo primero que enseñan es a crear una barrera mental… impedir que tus pensamientos salgan y que leas otros sin permiso. Para Furuya la barrera mental se hizo tarea fácil "gracias" a su equipo de béisbol…

Después del obvio rechazo debido a sus poderosos lanzamientos sus compañeros lentamente comenzaron a alejarse de él, los pensamientos a la intemperie de su equipo, las expresiones de estos hacia él causaron que el peli negro subiera al tope sus defensas, jamás volvería a dejar que alguien le leyera, que sepan que le hirieron…

El ojos grisáceos siempre ha sido una persona introvertida pero luego de eso se cerró aún más hacia los demás, a tal punto que olvido como expresarse libremente. Claro, hasta que conoció a cierto peli marrón.

Sawamura Eijun, desde que vio al ojos dorados algo en él comenzó a cambiar lentamente, engranajes que parecían haberse detenido hace mucho tiempo empezaban a funcionar, Furuya no entendía qué estaba pasando pero prefería no darle importancia, aunque claro eso no evitaba que sus defensas estuvieran arriba ante tal indescifrable sentimiento.

Al jugar aquella sensación se iba, y lo que sentía era una gran realización al haber escogido el equipo indicado, el haber encontrado un cátcher como Miyuki Kazuya, alguien lo suficientemente apto para atrapar sus lanzamientos, podía lanzar con toda su fuerza y sabía que el cátcher lo aguantaría. Pero… ¿por qué se sentía tan… inestable…? Seguía sin saber cuál era el sentimiento que le causaba el peli marrón.

Este no parecía ser un enemigo, aún…, pero, aquella mirada… ese brillo enardecedor en esos ojos causaban cosas en la boca del estómago del peli negro y algo en su mente parecía brincar de… ¿alegría? Algo debía de estar mal con su mente… No sentía la cercanía que decían los mayores cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad, y analizaba su núcleo y la presencia seguía en su espacio, no había crecido…

Parando su tren de pensamientos en algo que no le encontraba una razón aún decide enfocarse en lo próximo… abrir el siguiente partido…

Apenas se paraba en el montículo y la bienvenida del sol no le parecía graciosa. Este estaba en su máximo esplendor… emanando un calor abrasador, no había nada peor para el ojos grisáceos que el calor infernal que tenía que aguantar.

—¡No dejes que el sol te venza Furuya! ¿O quieres que cambie contigo? ¡No me molestaría abrir el partido por ti! —el peli negro dirige su mirada hacia el _bullpen_ donde ve al ojos dorados moviendo su brazo energéticamente y Haruicchi, como le llama Sawamura, tratando de hacer que el peli marrón se calmara. Furuya no se da cuenta de la leve, la mínima y fugaz media sonrisa que se reflejó en su rostro al escuchar al ojos dorados. _El montículo es mío y como Ace voy a demostrarlo_. Con una mirada decisiva, y una ardiente pasión, visible para todos los del equipo, realiza el más fuerte de su lanzamiento, la bola impacta contra el guante de Miyuki causando una tremenda onda junto con un fuerte sonido dejando al bateador temblando en el plato y su cara tan blanca que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Miyuki le reprocha diciéndole que se contenga al principio del juego, que su aguante no es lo suficiente y menos bajo los potentes rayos del sol, Furuya hace oídos sordos a la queja de Miyuki y refugiándose en su mente para no perder la sensación en sus dedos justo entonces nota cierta emoción en su núcleo… la otra parte dentro de él parecía contenta… es la primera vez que siente la emoción de su "pareja", por instinto hace un rápido escaneo a su alrededor pero la emoción desaparece tan rápido como ocurrió.

—¿Furuya? —pregunta Miyuki. La voz del cátcher lo trae de vuelta y asiente a lo que sea que el mayor le haya dicho anteriormente—. Mantén tu cabeza en el juego, saquemos a un bateador a la vez —Miyuki sonríe confiando plenamente en sus habilidades y en las de Furuya. El juego continuo hasta que la energía del peli negro se agotó tomando Sawamura el montículo.

—Así que ya se te acabo a la energía _Ace_, déjame enseñarte como se hace —Dice el ojos dorados sonriendo de manera desafiante. Por frustrante que fuera Furuya sabía que aún tenía que trabajar en su aguante, pero no había nada más difícil que entregarle el montículo a alguien más cuando por fin podía jugar con todo en un partido, algo dentro de él reaccionaba a los comentarios y actitud desafiante del peli marrón, también algo dentro de él le impulsaba ir hacia este. Desde que Sawamura entro al primer equipo estas confusas emociones no han dejado de ir y venir.

Apretando la bola con todas sus fuerzas se la pasa a duras penas a Sawamura, este la toma y justo cuando Furuya camina pasando por el lado del ojos dorados este le susurra "_tu solo observa tranquilo desde el banquillo_".

Furuya gira en si observando la espalda de Sawamura, en momentos como este sentía un fuego intenso dentro de él, de demostrarle al ojos dorados que era digno del número que llevaba en su espalda, que no dejaría que nadie más tome el puesto que ahora está en sus manos, de hacer que sea Sawamura quien siempre le observe desde el banquillo, gritándole como suele hacer… justo con ese pensamiento, por un poco más y baja su barrera mental queriéndose enlazar con la mente del ojos dorados.

Furuya da media vuela y se dirige al banquillo subiendo sus defensas, no podía creer que acababa de pensar… ¿enlazarse con Sawamura?, ni siquiera sabía si el ojos dorados era su "pareja" y… ¿deseaba enlazarse con él? ¿Es acaso eso posible?, no deberías de poder desear eso…

Una vez más sus ojos se abren como plato al notar otra emoción, era intensa, casi como un fuego abrasador, muy diferente al estar bajo el sol, este calor era más agradable, y sin poder evitarlo, como si fuera una fuerza magnética quien lo guiara, dirige su mirada hacia el ojos dorados, ¿Quién eres Sawamura Eijun?

Para Eijun no había nada más emocionante que estar en el montículo, quisiera hacerlo como la estrella del equipo, pero ahora mismo brillaría como fuera posible, aun si era como pitcher de revelo, demostraría que podía hacer su trabajo, y que también es alguien digno de portar el número del _Ace _en su espalda.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, intentando ignorar todos los demás, hace su mejor lanzamiento hacia donde está el guante de Miyuki pasando por apenas milímetros por encima del bate del jugador. El hermoso sonido del impacto en el guante del cátcher era música para Sawamura. Requiere de mucha concentración, y fuerza para alejar, o leer sin permiso, los pensamientos de alguien más.

Para muchos eso era una tarea fácil, solo requería mantener tu barrera mental lo más alta posible pero era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo… desde pequeño ha tenido problemas en conseguirlo, apenas podía mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismos y tener que bloquear los demás era demasiado… así que con ayuda de unos medicamentos podía crear una barrera mental temporal pero los efectos que causaban en su enlace eran molestos, le encantaba sentir esa presencia en la parte más profunda de su mente, le hacía sentir tranquilo, que no estaba solo, bueno… nadie lo está técnicamente, todos tiene a alguien más con ellos, pero muchos deciden ignorar ese hecho, Eijun no podía, si fuera por el pasaría horas en intentar hacer una conexión, entablar una conversación a través de su enlace con esa otra persona en cada ocasión que pudiese pero el medicamento le bloqueaba esa opción… haciendo su enlace defectuoso…

Nunca llegaría a tener una conexión normal con su "pareja" hasta que no lograra mantener una barrera mental por su cuenta… lo ha intentado muchas veces pero cuando deja de tomar su medicamento la magnitud de pensamientos que se le escapan a los demás son demasiados para su mente, y si deseaba jugar un deporte como el béisbol, donde millones de personas se reúnen en un solo lugar, arriesgándose a percibir todos esos pensamientos que se le escapaban a los demás sería sumamente arriesgado para su mente…

Le comentaron que a medida que esté más cerca de su "pareja" obtiene más control sobre su enlace, puede tomar "energía" prestada y lograr crear una barrera mental pero como sabría Sawamura si su "pareja" estaría cerca si por la medicina no podía sentirlo en su enlace… ¿no afectaría eso a su pareja?, acaso ella o _él_, le sentirían… si, el ojos dorados tenía un corazonada de que sería un _él._

El día de hoy Sawamura tomo una dosis menor de su medicina, olvido por completo pedir más, con un partido a la vuelta de la esquina el peli marrón paso por alto que la medicina se estaba acabando, por alguna extraña razón desde que entro a Seidou se sentía mejor, mentalmente, no se sintió así aquella vez que jugó con Miyuki por primera vez, pero desde que se inscribió oficialmente y conoció a Furuya Satoru todo comenzó a mejorar.

_Furuya Satoru_, tan solo con una mera mención de ese nombre y cosas extrañas ocurrían en Sawamura, era como si algo cálido le envolviera, pero eso no evitaba el deseo de una vez por todas quitarle el puesto de _Ace_ al peli negro, demostrarle también que podía ser una estrella para este equipo, decidiendo ignorar la urgencia de enlazarse con alguien quien ni siquiera es su "pareja"…

Sintiendo una patada mental por parte de Kuramochi, Sawamura vuelve a tierra y observa de reojos por encima de su hombro al peli verde con pose y todo listo para propinarle una patada real sino mantenía su cabeza en el juego… Sawamura da un respingo y decide atender a la siguiente llamada de Miyuki, nuevamente colocando el lanzamiento justo donde el cátcher lo había pedido. Casi acabando con cada bateador que se presentaba Sawamura logra termina el partido moviendo la balanza hacia Seidou.

Sawamura suelta un respiro y sonríe orgullosamente, sus pensamientos pueden ser muy altos incluso llegar a opacar cualquier pensamiento exterior, pero pensar en Furuya en medio de un juego era demasiada distracción, justo cuando habían recalcado ese comportamiento en el peli negro cuando abrió el partido. Todos celebran otra victoria y jugadores del equipo anterior felicitan al ojos dorados por sus complicados lanzamientos en ciertos momentos del juego. Sawamura una vez más se llena de orgullo y alegremente acepta los elogios del chico.

_Este fue un partido interesante…_

Sawamura comienza a temblar…

_Pensé que Furuya aguantaría un poco más, pero Sawamura no lo hizo nada mal…_

—No, no, no —repetía Sawamura como un mantra, su mente comenzaba a percibir pequeños deslices de pensamientos a su alrededor.

_No puedo creer que Seidou ganará otra vez, perdí dinero nuevamente…_

—Basta, no —Más pensamientos comienzan a hacerse presente en la mente del peli marrón y aunque muchos sean elogios para su equipo la manera en la que todos llegan a la vez en su mente comenzando a recargarla era demasiado…

Sawamura sacude su cabeza en un intento de aliviar el dolor y corre lejos de la multitud, ya no habían más partido por el día de hoy así que el estadio debería de vaciarse pronto, corriendo en dirección opuesta a los pensamientos reteniendo el deseo de taparse los oídos cuando eso no resolverá nada, pero, pero… el dolor en su cabeza, tantos pensamientos a la vez…

El peli marrón comienza a quedarse sin aliento y no resiste más, su cuerpo termina dándose por vencido de tanto correr, logra apoyar su mano de una pared pero sus piernas no pueden con su peso y acaba de rodillas al piso. Los pensamientos continúan llegando y aunque sabe que no resuelve nada, coloca sus manos en sus oídos y comienza a rezar porque el dolor cese, es como si algo en su mente se rompiese, presionado con fuerza sus ojos intenta crear una barrera mental pero es inútil sus propios pensamientos de terror y dolor no le permitían crear semi barrera que aleje ciertos pensamientos. Simplemente no puede.

—Haz que pare… por favor… —Más pensamiento continúan llegando y el dolor a aumentar, demasiada información en su cabeza, el dolor era intenso, y lágrimas comenzaba a salir, hasta que unos de los pensamientos son de preocupación por parte de Furuya—. F-furuya…

Inmediatamente el ojos dorados sale disparado Furuya comienza a preocuparse pues otro sentimiento de pánico, terror, se hacía presente en la parte de su enlace, hoy más que nunca podía sentir en lo profundo de su mente como el espacio de su enlace empezaba a crecer… _él estaba cerca_… y no era coincidencia que la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Sawamura fuera justo como la que sentía en su conexión.

Sin pensarlos dos veces Furuya comienza a moverse, un paso, dos pasos, tres, hasta que nota que está corriendo, "¿Qué debería de hacer?" piensa Furuya mientras corre desesperado por encontrar el peli marrón, bajando su defensa decide enfocarse en cualquiera que esté en pánico, en percibir cualquier emoción en relación a su enlace. No logra dar con uno a la primera prueba. El dolor que percibe en la presencia en lo profundo de su mente comienza a preocuparlo más. El peli marrón no pudo ir lejos así que intentándolo una vez más, concentrándose más fuerte baja un poco más su defensa y vuelve a intentar.

_F-furuya…_

"¿Sawamura?", eso que acaba de escuchar no parecía un mero pensamiento percibido al azar… se sentía como si viniese de lo más profundo de su mente, el tono de voz del peli marrón tan desesperado por ayuda…

_Furuya…_

El ojo grisáceo decide concentrarse en esa conexión, sintiendo nuevamente esa fuerza magnética que siempre termina guiándolo al ojos dorados hasta que por fin da con él.

El ojos dorados esta de espalda hacia el peli negro, arrodillado en el suelo, sollozando y temblando, parece un manojo de nervios, frágil… Furuya no puede con esa vista, no cuando el peli marrón siempre está sonriendo y dando lo mejor de sí. El peli negro se inclina para llamar la atención de Sawamura, resistiendo la urgencia de abrazarlo, de tenerlos en sus brazos y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que le estuviera causando tanto dolor.

—Sawamu… —No bien Furuya comienza hablar cuando el peli marrón en un rápido movimiento se lanza hacia este.

—¡Furuya! —grita Sawamura entre lágrimas, rodeando el cuello del peli negro con sus manos y en un desliz tocando con sus dedos el punto telepático de este… algo en lo profundo de la mente de Furuya se tambaleo, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y como si estuviera en un trance solo sentía la necesidad de hacer una cosa… enlazarse con Sawamura en ese instante, fusionar sus mentes hasta que el no supiera donde terminaba la suya y comenzaba la del ojos dorados.

Furuya suelta un suspiro, "respira… mantente en control" se decía a sí mismo. Después de resistir ese instinto salvaje de enlazarse con el ojos dorados, aunque la forma natural en la que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del peli marrón decía otra cosa… Sawamura alza la vista, aun con la mirada llorosa pero con una súplica en ellos, algo que no se atrevía a mencionar pero que anhelaba en lo más profundo. Era lo que podía sentir en el fondo de su mente, en su conexión con él…

—Enlázate conmigo Furuya —suelta de la nada Sawamura. Furuya tiene un conflicto en esa propuesta, puede ver el dolor en la mirada del peli marrón pero también puede ver y sentir ese anhelo de contacto… de sentir un enlace… Furuya traga en seco y aleja una de sus manos de la cintura del ojos dorados y coloca su pulgar justo debajo de la oreja de este, presionando contra el punto telepático de Sawamura.

Sawamura soltó un gemido, sea lo que sea que estaba afligiéndole dolor al ojos dorados seso en ese momento, el peli marrón cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por el contacto mental e inclinándose al toque de Furuya. El peli negro junta su frente con la de Sawamura y empuja más hacia dentro del contacto telepático, casi queriendo acariciar el núcleo del ojos dorados, ese centro hambriento de caricias.

Al momento de sentir como sus mentes se fusionaban Furuya aparto su mano del punto telepático de Sawamura, este abrió los ojos de repente, el peli negro no había notado el rubor en las mejillas del ojos dorados, y como le comenzaba a faltar el aire a este. Nunca antes había sentido una conexión así… sus dedos le temblaban por el contacto anterior y sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo desde la punta de la cabeza hasta el final de sus pies.

Ambos se miran fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna… Furuya pensaba que era imposible que llegara a conocer a su "pareja" nunca sentía ese espacio en el fondo de su mente crecer… ni siquiera podía percibir emociones emanar de él, hasta se le paso la loca idea de que quizás su "pareja" ni había nacido aún y por fin lo encontró… todo este tiempo, esos conflictos dentro de él, esas sensaciones que no lograba ponerle un nombre cada vez que veía a Sawamura comenzaban a tomar sentido…

—Sawamura tu…

—¡Ahí están! —grita Rei. Parece que hoy es el día de interrumpir a Furuya, no ha logra formular ni una sola oración desde que encontró a Sawamura.

Los demás chicos del equipo lo estaban buscando, después de que el pitcher se echara a correr sin razón alguna y Furuya a seguirle el paso los demás se preocuparon ante tal acción, todos comenzaron a buscarlos hasta que por fin dieron con ellos. Rei les dio tremendo sermón después de que Sawamura sin revelar mucho le diera cierta explicación. Haruicchi y Oono habían tomado las pertenencias tanto de ojos dorados como de Furuya y todos caminaron hacia el bus que los llevaría de vuelta a los dormitorios.

—_Tengo que hablar contigo Furuya…_

Furuya se estremece ante tal contacto… era la primera vez que establecía una conversación telepática, y que fuese Sawamura que la iniciara le recordaba que lo de antes no se lo había imaginado…

—_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar como, ¿por qué no podía sentirte antes?_

Pregunto sin ocultar cierto enojo, todo ese dolor de cabeza pensando que se había vuelto loco por sentir… sentir… "cosas" por alguien a quien no estaba enlazado casi acababan con el…

Sawamura se ríe y Furuya no podía estar más que contento, aunque no lo demostrara ampliamente en su expresión, no quisiera volver a ver esa expresión de puro terror en la cara del ojos dorados.

—_Antes de llegar a los dormitorios hay un área donde se guardan utensilios que nadie usa, veámonos ahí después de que termine la reunión._

Furuya recuerda vagamente haber pasado por ese lugar, pero nunca se había molestado en saber que era, para que se utilizaba.

—_De acuerdo._

El trayecto a los dormitorios fue tranquilo, podía relajarse en su asiento y refugiarse en lo profundo de su mente, donde emanaba un sentimiento de felicidad tan puro, llenaba la mente de Furuya hasta el borde, si fuera por él se dejaría ahogar en ese mar de alegría sin pensarlos dos veces… _por fin te encontré… _

Al llegar a los dormitorios se realizó una reunión donde se habló del partido, las jugadas que se hicieron, como mejorarlas, que se debe de hacer para una próxima ocasión, etc. Furuya intentaba, de verdad lo intentaba, poner toda la atención posible pero la presión de Sawamura en su defensa, queriendo que el peli negro las bajaras y le dejara entrar solo por un momento eran difíciles de ignorar…

—_Sawamura…_

Furuya intento decirlo en un tono de advertencia, pero no cree que haya sonado convincente.

—_Por favor… solo un poco, déjame entrar solo un rato… _

El _anhelo_ en su tono de voz hacia cosas tanto en la mente de Furuya como en su cuerpo, ¿Cómo puede decirle que no?, resignado el peli negro baja levemente sus defensa solo permitiéndole acceso al ojos dorados e inmediatamente nota la calidez en su mente y como si esta corriera por su piel… podía sentir la alegría de Sawamura, definitivamente el peli marrón estaba hambriento por el contacto mental…

Al menos así resuelve el problema de no estar pendiente al ojos dorados, ahora podía poner toda la atención a los consejos y recomendaciones de entrenador.

La reunión termino y Furuya sube sus defensas de nuevo, notaba el esfuerzo que hacia Sawamura por mantenerse aun en su asiento y no saltar hacia el peli negro en ese mismo instante, Furuya sonríe en su mente.

—_Lo estas disfrutando, ¿cierto?_

Furuya se sorprende que Sawamura haya notado su estado, su defensa seguía arriba, cada minuto que pasaban en una conexión el enlace entre ellos se hacía más fuerte, más fácil entablar una conversación mental y más fácil notar el estado de ánimo del otro.

—_Salgamos de aquí, enserio quiero que me expliques porque ahora es que puedo sentirte, hablar telepáticamente contigo cuando antes eso era impensable._

Furuya mira en dirección hacia Sawamura quien no le responde, pero nota una mirada triste y siente una punzada en su enlace, decide ignorarlo y caminar hacia el lugar que había mencionado el ojos dorados y par de minutos después este comienza a seguirle. Un silencio se hacía presente entre ellos. Furuya notaba como Sawamura se apoyaba en la defensa mental del peli negro tan solo para sentirle cerca, al llegar el ojos grisáceos abre la puerta y ambos terminan entrando.

No bien adentro Sawamura se lanza a los brazos de Furuya, apoyando su rostro en el espacio del cuello y del hombro del peli negro, rozando con su nariz el punto telepático de este.

Furuya se estremece ante tal contacto al igual que su nucleó, corresponde el abrazo del ojos dorados atrayéndolo aún más hacia él.

—Deberíamos sentarnos… —dice Furuya mientras intenta reprimir el impulso de fusionarse con la dulce mente del ojos dorados, podía sentir que este estaba ansioso, deseoso de la conexión también pero realmente quería saber que pasaba con Sawamura, a que se debía no poder sentirlo antes, lo resolvería más rápido entrando a su mente pero no quería violar la privacidad del peli marrón así, si la fusión entre sus mente se hacían una no habría nada que le impidiera ver, sentir todo, absolutamente todo del peli marrón. No es que no lo quisiera, no habría nada mejor en el mundo que fusionarse por completo con él, si antes la mera iniciación se sintió tan bien no podía esperar a hacer una completa.

—Ok —dice Sawamura pero parecía más un susurro. Furuya mira a su alrededor, pero lo único en donde podrían sentarse sería en un colchón no muy lejos de ellos tirado al suelo, el peli negro toma asiento y palmea el espacio al lado de él en señal de que Sawamura se siente al lado de él. El ojos dorados le observa y un rubor se hace presente en sus mejillas, antes de preguntarle qué pasaba el pensamiento le golpeo y una vez más Furuya sonríe en sus adentros.

—_Si eso quieres…_

Responde Furuya en la mente del ojos dorados y el brillo en los ojos del peli marrón podían iluminar la habitación. Sawamura camina hacia el peli negro sentándose a horcajadas en el regazo de Furuya y rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede…_Eijun_…? —pregunta Furuya, le mención de su nombre saliendo de sus labios hacían cosquillas dentro de él, le parecía tierno la forma en la que Sawamura buscaba el contacto tanto físico como mental, pero él no se quedaba atrás, quería demostrarle que no solo se preocupaba por el por ser su "pareja", quería darle tanto un refugio mental y físico para que el peli marrón se sintiera cómodo con él. Sawamura suelta una contagiosa risilla.

—Me gusta que me llames Eijun, _Satoru_… —dice Sawamura antes de mirar al peli negro con una expresión llena de felicidad y tranquilidad pero en lo profundo de su mente sentía la preocupación de Eijun. Furuya besa la frente del peli marrón y después mira fijamente a este, Sawamura sonríe levemente y Furuya asiente, acuna la cabeza del peli marrón y con su pulgar toca el punto telepático de este, una vez más el ojos dorados se inclina hacia el toque, abriendo su mente, dejando que Satoru entre en lo más profundo de él y un sonido sin aliento se escapa de los labios de Eijun.

Furuya sentía un calor filtrándose en su enlace, lentamente, una sensación como ninguna otra recorría su cuerpo. Podía sentir como esa otra presencia le hacía espacio para que entrara dentro, se extendía con avidez, tratando de profundizarlo, de tragarlo. Alguien dejó escapar un gemido, Furuya no sabía si fue el o Eijun. Se sentía tan bien… la intensidad de la conexión era… _perfecta_.

—_Más profundo… _

Furuya escucha la voz de Eijun resonando en su enlace y decide entrar más profundo hasta que comienza a ver pequeños fragmentos de las memorias del ojos dorados, iban y venían de manera fugaz, el dolor que sentía Eijun cuando todos esos pensamientos entraban en su mente cuando no tenía una barrera, la soledad que sentía al no poder hacer contacto con él por culpa de la medicina, las veces que lloraba solo y quería por lo menos apoyarse en esa presencia en la más profundo de su mente pero no podía.

Eso lastimaba a Furuya, él también fue causante sin saberlo del bloqueo en la conexión entre ellos, al no querer que los demás le leyeran, a bloquear cualquier contacto con su mente también había bloqueado inconscientemente el enlace con el ojos dorados, y el medicamento fue la gota que faltaba.

—_No es tu culpa… _

Responde Eijun quien había visto el recuerdo de Satoru con sus compañeros de béisbol. No hacia eso para ser consolado por Eijun, lo hacía para entender al ojos dorados y ser él quien consolara a este. El peli marrón sigue arrastrando más profundo a Satoru dentro de él, haciendo mas y más intenso la fusión de sus mentes.

—_Eijun… si seguimos así…._

Satoru podía sentir sus nervios cantar de placer, y entre más entraba en Eijun también comenzaba a sentir el placer de este, ambos se envolvían y sonidos de gemidos se hacían presentes, cada sensación compartida entre ellos era… era… no había forma de describirlo, Satoru no sabía dónde terminaba su mente y comenzaba la de Eijun. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a otra persona. Podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Eijun, el placer que recorría el cuerpo de este casi tan vivido como él sentía el suyo.

Si eso era una conexión mental que sería una física mientras están conectados… Furuya no puede evitar que el bulto entre sus boxers comenzara a crecer y presionara contra el trasero de Eijun, quien en respuesta suelta otro gemido.

—_Lo siento._

Responde rápidamente Furuya sintiéndose avergonzando por tal pensamiento.

—_No me molesta._

Y Eijun estaba en lo cierto, podía sentir como este apoyaba su idea, y en afirmación a lo que dijo comienza a mover su cintura de atrás hacia delante. Todo era más intenso dentro de la fusión, a veces se hacía confuso saber de quién era cada deseo o sensación que percibías. En ese momento los labios del peli ojos dorados hacen presión contra los de Satoru, este abre los ojos para observa a Eijun, el hermoso rubor en sus mejillas… le encantaban, el peli marrón también abre los ojos conectado su mirada con la de Satoru… el peli negro se inclina profundizando el beso y notando que Eijun no solo envolvía con más fuerza su mente sino que también le daba acceso a su cuerpo, dándole toda la libertad al ojos grisáceos de aventurarse en su boca y justo eso hace.

Besar, morder, chupar esos labios y beberse los pequeños gemidos de Eijun era casi intoxicante, sentir que tanto le gustaba al ojos dorados a través de la fusión se disparaba directo a su miembro. Culpando a la mezcla de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo y mente libera tanto su erección como la de Eijun para terminar uniéndola en sus manos. El ojos dorados rompe el beso y hunde su cara contra el cuello de Satoru haciendo ruiditos y gruñidos mientras el peli negro mueve de arriba hacia abajo sus erecciones, sus núcleos, sus centros de placer tan estimulados y sensibles como lo estaban ambos miembros.

Eijun comienza hacer gemidos desesperados contra el cuello del peli negro y luego pasa a besar el punto telepático de este. Satoru sentía rayos atravesar su cuerpo. El ojos dorados chupaba y mordía el punto de peli negros mientras movía sus caderas para ayudarle, crear más fricción entre sus miembros.

—_Déjate ir Eijun, déjame sentirte cuando llegas, embriágame de ese dulce sentimiento…_

Eijun gimió por última vez y se vino en las manos de Satoru, temblando, y el éxtasis de este provoco el del peli negro, explotando junto con el ojos dorados, sus mentes se envolvieron con fuerza.

—_Ahhh… quisiera estar siempre fusionado a ti…_

Satoru no sabía de quien fue ese pensamiento, pero una cosa era segura, había encontrado a su pareja, y jamás la dejaría ir, no le volvería hacer sentir solo, pasar dolor, le protegería por el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

!Yey! y... ¿qué tal? xD como todas las demás historia... no sé qué estaba escribiendo aquí tampoco xD para serles sincera cuando vi ese tema me recordó a un libro que leí y pues en base a ese conocimiento adquirido por esa historia nació esta xD no creo que haya podido expresar bien la idea que tenía así que cualquier duda (o errores que encuentren) me lo dejan saber por favor :'v. PD. subiré un cap como EXTRA de cómo iba a ser esta historia hasta que se me ocurrió todo lo demás xD. -Reviews son siempre bienvenidos! aunque mi respuesta sea tarde :'v-


	2. Chapter 2

Como les dije... aquí el EXTRA de cómo iba a ser la historia pero todo el demás "Blah, Blah, Blah" ocurrió xD en fin... abajo les hablo más... ¡Que disfruten la historia! [PD. ¿se considera esto un 2x1? xD]

.

.

.

**Addictive Mix**

_Desde que nacemos estamos unidos por un vínculo intangible, sentimos la presencia de ese otro ser en lo más profundo de nuestra mente, a medida que nos acercamos a cierta persona esa presencia crece, y justo cuando la conoces es como si de repente ya no hay dos seres compartiendo una mente… sino que se vuelven una…_

Y ciertos peli negro y ojos dorados se habían vuelto adictos a la fusión de sus mentes, escabulléndose por las noches para sentir esa cercanía, para saciar ese anhelo de estar conectado a otra persona.

Furuya entra a la habitación de siempre a la misma hora cada vez, en el colchón tirado en el suelo se encuentra Sawamura quien le estaba esperando ansioso. Ambos fijan sus miradas en el otro, el brillo de lujuria en los ojos de peli marrón podía iluminar la habitación. Furuya siente la presión en sus barreras mentales, sintiendo como el ojos dorados pedía que bajara sus defensas y le dejará entrar…

Este camina lentamente acercándose cada vez más al Sawamura hasta que se sienta a su lado de este y en un rápido movimiento toma la muñeca del ojos dorados y lo sienta ahorcadas en su regazo. Sawamura sonríe.

—_¿Ansioso Satoru? _

El ojos dorados inicia una conversación mental mientras una sonrisa burlona se refleja en los labios de este. Furuya no puede evitar sonríe en sus adentros, ¿Qué si estaba ansioso de entrar en la mente de Eijun?, Si, si lo estaba.

—_¿Y dirás que soy el único… Eijun? _

Pues nuestra simple conexión, gracias al enlace mental que tenemos podemos entablar conversaciones con el otro, pero si nuestras barreras mentales están bajas podemos leer ciertos pensamientos uno del otro, y no solo eso, también sentir levemente las emociones del contrario.

—_Cierto, tienes razón…_

Concluye Eijun, el ojos dorados rodea el cuello de Satoru con sus brazos y este rodea la cintura del peli marrón.

—_Puedes iniciarlo tu si quieres…_

Enuncia Satoru, quien se estremece por las caricias de Eijun en su punto telepático justo debajo de su oreja.

—_Me gusta cuando eres tu quien lo haces._

Le contesta el ojos dorados, quien detiene las caricias y mira de manera suplicante a Satoru. El peli negro quita una de sus manos de la cintura del peli marrón y acuna la cabeza de este. Eijun se inclina ante el toque. Satoru besa la frente el ojos dorados para luego presiona con su pulgar el punto telepático de este. Eijun suelta un gemido al momento de sentir la intrusión en su mente, para terminar de abrirse por completo a Satoru, dejándole entrar en lo más profundo de su nucleó.

El peli negro sentía un calor filtrándose en su enlace, lentamente, una sensación como ninguna otra recorría su cuerpo. Podía sentir como esa otra presencia en lo profundo de su mente le hacía espacio para que entrara dentro, se extendía con avidez, tratando de profundizarlo, de tragarlo. Alguien dejó escapar un gemido, Furuya no sabía si fue el o Eijun. Se sentía tan bien… la intensidad de la conexión era…_ perfecta_.

—_Más profundo… _

Susurra Eijun en su enlace con Satoru. El peli marrón sigue arrastrando más profundo a Satoru dentro de él, haciendo más y más intenso la fusión de sus mentes.

—_Eijun… si seguimos así…._

Satoru podía sentir sus nervios cantar de placer, y entre más entraba en Eijun también comenzaba a sentir el placer de este, ambos se envolvían y sonidos de gemidos se hacían presentes, cada sensación compartida entre ellos era… era… no había forma de describirlo, Satoru no sabía dónde terminaba su mente y comenzaba la de Eijun. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a otra persona y era por lo cual ambos se habían vueltos adictos a la fusión en primer lugar. Podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Eijun, el placer que recorría el cuerpo de este casi tan vivido como él sentía el suyo.

Cada vez que hacia una fusión mental con el ojos dorados se preguntaba… si eso era una conexión mental que sería una física mientras están conectados… tal pensamiento provoco que el bulto entre los boxers de Satoru comenzara a crecer y presionara contra el trasero de Eijun, quien en respuesta suelta otro gemido.

En apoyo a la idea de Satoru el ojos dorados comienza a mover su cintura de atrás hacia delante provocando cierta fricción aun atreves de la ropa entre sus duros miembros. Todo era más intenso dentro de la fusión, a veces se hacía confuso saber de quién era cada deseo o sensación que percibías. En ese momento los labios del peli ojos dorados hacen presión contra los de Satoru, este abre los ojos para observa a Eijun, el hermoso rubor en sus mejillas… le encantaban, el peli marrón también abre los ojos conectado su mirada con la de Satoru… el peli negro se inclina profundizando el beso y notando que Eijun no solo envolvía con más fuerza su mente sino que también le daba acceso a su cuerpo, dándole toda la libertad al ojos grisáceos de aventurarse en su boca y justo eso hace.

Besar, morder, chupar esos labios y beberse los pequeños gemidos de Eijun era casi intoxicante, sentir que tanto le gustaba al ojos dorados a través de la fusión se disparaba directo a su miembro. Culpando a la mezcla de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo y mente libera tanto su erección como la de Eijun para terminar uniéndola en sus manos. El ojos dorados rompe el beso y hunde su cara contra el cuello de Satoru haciendo ruiditos y gruñidos mientras el peli negro mueve de arriba hacia abajo sus erecciones, sus núcleos, sus centros de placer tan estimulados y sensibles como los estaban ambos miembros.

Eijun comienza hacer gemidos desesperados contra el cuello del peli negro y luego pasar a besar su punto telepático. Satoru sentía rayos atravesar su cuerpo. El ojos dorados chupaba y mordía el punto de peli negros mientras movía sus caderas para ayudarle, crear más fricción entre sus miembros.

—_Déjate ir Eijun, déjame sentirte cuando llegas, embriágame de ese dulce sentimiento…_

Eijun gimió por última vez y se vino en las manos de Satoru, temblando, y el éxtasis de este provoco el del peli negro, explotando junto con el ojos dorados y dejando salir un mini gruñido. Sus mentes se envolvieron con fuerza mientras esa ola de placer los golpeaba.

Si… por cosas como están terminaban más adicto a las sensaciones del otro y cada vez las movidas avanzaban… ninguno de los dos podían esperar a volverse a unir el siguiente día y esa vez, se decía el peli negro dentro de sí, venirse dentro del cálido cuerpo del ojos dorados.

.

.

.

Yeap... así es... esto era lo que tenía pensando al principio... solo esta parte... hahahahaha ¿qué puedo decir...? nop, de verdad no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa xD solo me queda preguntarles una cosa... ¿Cual les gusto más? (ninguna es una respuesta validad también :'v) sé que abundo demasiado quizás en detalles que no sean necesario (?) así que esta puede ser una opción de si solo quieres el PWP pues aquí lo tienes (?), en fin... ¡Si les gusto la historia no olviden dejar un Review! mi respuesta puede que sea algo tarde, pero de que lo leo, lo leo 8(/)8. Que tengan un feliz resto del día~~


End file.
